Jack Frost Nipping at your nose
by thesirenserenity
Summary: The crew is celebrating Christmas together! A darling Christmas stand-alone oneshot that takes place in the world of my story "Released." You don't have to read the full story to understand, don't worry :D Major Jelsa fluff


**Merry Christmas all! I hope you all are having a fantastic holiday. My present to you is some Christmas-y Jelsa fluff, just in time for the season! This is a darling one-shot can stand alone, or it could be used as an addition to my story, "Released." (You're welcome, guys. You get an advance look at the couples ;) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Siren**

Elsa walked from the kitchen with a tray full of hot chocolate to distribute to the crew. She smiled at the sight of her best friends all merry and bright. Kristoff was helping Anna into her new coat, Flynn had Rapunzel under his arm as they looked through her new costume design book, and Merida and Hiccup were chatting on the floor by the fireplace. Wrapping paper littered the floor and the apartment smelt like cinnamon and peppermint.

"I have hot chocolate!" Elsa exclaimed to the group.

"Chocolate!" Anna shouted with glee, throwing her arms up in the air and smacking Kristoff in the face. "Oops, sorry Kristoff," Anna said sheepishly as she grabbed his face to make sure he was alright.

Kristoff laughed at her antics and clumsiness. "I'm okay, I'm okay! Don't worry." He walked to the table where Elsa had set the tray down and grabbed a mug for them both. Anna scooped hers in both of her hands and inhaled deeply.

Elsa giggled at her sister, and then watched as Punzie closed her book and crawled out of Flynn's arms to grab their mugs. "Thank you, Elsa" Rapunzel said, smiling at the blonde.

Elsa beamed back, "My pleasure!" She turned to grab two mugs for Merida and Hiccup who were too engaged in their conversation to hear the interruption. As she approached, she noticed the mistletoe that hung on the fireplace mantle over the oblivious couple. She giggled to herself as she handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks Els!" Merida said, her eyes meeting Elsa's. She broke into a grin, for Elsa's hot chocolate was always the best.

Elsa turned to the mousey-haired boy as she put the mug in his hand. "You know, Hiccup, Anna planted suprises all around the apartment and one of them happens to be right above you."

She watched his eyes widen, and then enjoyed the happy shock on his face upon seeing the mistletoe. Merida followed his gaze, and then rolled her eyes to Elsa, smiling the whole time. Hiccup set his drink down on the floor and then grabbed Merida, pulling her into a kiss.

Elsa turned, giggling, and walked away to Anna, who was engaged in a conversation with Kristoff again. She leaned over as she walked passed and whispered, "looks like one of your surprises worked" and gestured with her head to the kissing couple.

"Yes!" Anna shouted, handing her mug to Kristoff so she could do a little happy-dance.

Elsa turned, looking down at the tray on the table. Two left. She scooped up the both and looked around the room. No sign of him. She paused, thinking.

_Of course_. She smiled to herself.

She crossed the room to the French doors leading to the balcony and opened one with her elbow, careful not to spill.

She was right. His white hair tossled in the winter air and his figure stood out against the twinkling city skyline.

_Jack._

She walked up beside him, handing him one of the mugs. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" She asked, smiling up at the deep blue eyes.

"Very funny, princess. How can I bite my own nose?" His eyes flashed as he smirked. "But I can bite yours," he said as he leaned in and did just that.

Elsa giggled and scrunched her nose at his antics. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her into him. She snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder, admiring how she fit so perfectly under his arm.

"Hiding from the group?" She asked, looking up at him. "Is the great Jack Frost turning into an introvert?"

"No, darling. Never me! I was just hoping you would follow me out here, so I could get a moment with you alone." He smiled down at her. "I have something else for you."

Elsa looked up at him, shocked. "Something else? Jack! You already gave me that darling sweater and cute scarf. I don't need anything else! I didn't even need a present from you in the first place! You know how I feel about gifts..." She said, glaring at him.

"And you know how I love to give you gifts. Besides, I think this one will be your favorite." He set his hot chocolate on the ledge and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "Merry Christmas Elsa."

She opened it, gasping at the beautiful necklace inside. "A snowflake! Like for Frost. And our first Christmas! I love it, Jack, it's so beautiful." She smiled up at him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as he took the necklace from her hands, turned her around, and fastened it around her neck.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Anything for you, Elsa. But that's not the only reason I lured you out here. Look up."

Elsa did, rolling her eyes at what's above them. "Darn Anna."

"Come on, princess. Like it's such a chore." He smiled at her, taking her hot chocolate from her hands and setting it down to join his on the ledge.

"She told you it was out here, didn't she?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and then tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her face to his. "Yes, yes she did."

"Always the wingman." She said, her breath dancing across his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa."

His lips met hers, their kiss tender and sweet, as they savored their first holiday together. The broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

She stared into his eyes, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Jack."


End file.
